Il était une fois dans la campagne anglaise
by AnnaOz
Summary: C'est définitivement du postpoudlard, c'est du RonMione avec Papa!Ron aux prises avec sa descendance, c'est très gentil, vous êtes prévenus. Et c'est une republication !


**Disclaimer:** Je me répète, je sais, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note:** Ma réponse au défi "potions" sur rouxattitude. Attention, c'est encore un condensé de bons sentiments et le style (si j'ose l'appeler ainsi) veut donner l'impression d'un "conte" pour enfants. En fait, c'en est presque un et l'histoirea bien marché auprès de ma little one. Donc, si les moins de 10 ans se baladent sur ffnet, c'est vraiment sans danger. Pour les autres, si c'est trop niais, rien ne vous oblige à lire ;)

Merci !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une contrée pas si lointaine, au nord de la Mer du Nord, une jolie campagne au bocage verdoyant.

Au creux de ce charmant bocage se tenait un cottage.

Son toit était moussu, ses volets étaient blancs et ses moellons jaunâtres avaient la beauté un peu rude des choses qui ont vécu.

C'était un vrai cottage anglais.

Il abritait une famille anglaise, typique en bien des aspects à d'autres familles tout aussi britanniques.

Donc, le thé était bu à l'heure voulue, 17 heures tapantes, accompagné de scones au beurre et à la confiture, et parfois allongé d'une goutte de gin.

Le vendredi, on y mangeait les fish and chips, assaisonnés de vinaigre et d'une généreuse pincée de sel.

Dans le petit jardin attenant au cottage poussaient des rosiers et des buis bien entretenus.

Tout y était normal, paisible et chaleureux.

La cheminée fumait peut-être un peu plus souvent que dans les autres ménages, en hiver comme en été.

Et de temps en temps, des odeurs âcres s'échappaient des fenêtres aux volets blancs.

Il arrivait aussi que d'étranges bruits d'explosion perturbent le silence de ce petit coin douillet du Surrey.

Mais ces quelques points mis à part, rien ne différenciait cette famille des autres aux alentours.

En maître absolu de cette famille typique régnait un homme grand et incroyablement roux, aux épaules carrées et aux idées larges.

Son royaume domestique se composait de trois personnes, quatre si on l'incluait également, cinq si on prenait en compte le gros chat orange qui partageait ses journées entre la chasse aux rongeurs et d'interminables siestes.

Pour être tout à fait exact, il aurait fallu ajouter un sixième membre à cette maisonnée, mais le sixième en question était un hibou si petit qu'il aurait pu à peine compter pour un dixième du matou.

Les femmes du logis étaient donc au nombre de trois, une adulte, bien moins grande, large et rousse que son compagnon, et deux enfants, petites mignonnettes rousses comme leur père et bouclées comme leur mère.

Il s'appelait Ronald, elle s'appelait Hermione et leurs filles portaient les prénoms gracieux de Margaret et Anastasia, mais lui préférait les surnommer Meg et Stacy, alors qu'elle avait choisi de leur donner du Maggie et Anna quand sa voix était tendre, réservant l'entiereté des patronymes aux moments turbulents.

Tout était donc charmant, serein, heureux et bla et bla et blablabla dans ce coin du Surrey.

Tout était…

Tout…

Tout ?

_Baam baam baam !_

« Meg chérie, ouvre la porte à papa, mon petit cœur. »

« Ze peux pas, papa, ze fais ma potion ! »

_Potion ?_

Le grand sorcier roux, aux épaules carrées et aux idées larges, les avait beaucoup moins larges quand il s'agissait de sa fille aînée et de ce sujet ô combien délicat et cher à son ancien maître, le ténébreux, bilieux, maussade et rogue Professeur Rogue.

« Meg… chaton… tu es trop petite pour faire des potions. Alors maintenant, ouvre à papa tout de suite ! »

La voix légèrement agacée de l'enfant traversa le bois épais de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Z'ai dit que ze pouvais pas paske Ze.Fais.Ma.Potion, papa, z'ai les mains dedaaaans et ze peux pas ouvrir ! »

Oh Merlin !

ELLE allait l'entendre ! se dit sans rire le grand rouquin.

« Margaret Weasley ! Quand ton père te demande d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, tu lui ouvres et tu enlèves tes mains du liquide dangereux que tu fabriques, est-ce clair ma fille ? »

_Baam baam baam_ à nouveau, les épaules carrées prêtes à ébaucher le mouvement qui ferait voler en éclats la planche de bois faisant barrière entre Ronald et Margaret Weasley.

« Maman veut bien. »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il pour l'enfant qui n'avait pas encore appris à lire dans les pensées de son paternel.

« Z'ai dit que maman veut bien, elle trouve pas que c'est danzereux, _elle_ ! »

_Elle ?_

ELLE allait l'entendre ! reprit-il à nouveau pour lui-même.

« Hermione Jane Weasley-Granger ! »

L'envie irrépressible de dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers branlants du cottage qui abritait son amour de femme et ses amours de filles depuis les cinq années où ils s'y étaient installés, prit à la gorge le grand homme roux aux épaules carrées et aux idées très larges, en général.

Mais il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de laisser sans surveillance la porte de vieux chêne qui cachait derrière son bois vermoulu la chair de sa chair, sang de son sang, aux cheveux roux comme les siens, aux idées larges comme les siennes mais aux étranges passe-temps sans conteste hérités de sa mère, une certaine…

« Hermione Jane Weasley-Granger ! »

« Je t'ai entendu Ron, et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour hurler comme un augurey en plein milieu de la cage d'escaliers quand j'essaie depuis vingt minutes de calmer bébé Anna qui n'en peut plus de faire ses dents. »

La jeune femme, pas rousse, pas grande, pas large donc, monta lentement les marches qui la séparaient de son époux et se planta face à lui, son regard noisette brillant d'anxiété nerveuse ou de nervosité anxieuse.

Elle portait entre ses bras une petite frimousse aux boucles rousses et aux joues trop rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Devant sa compagne et l'autre chair de sa chair, sang de son sang, le grand homme roux se fit tout à coup plus petit.

Mais son devoir de père reprit le dessus momentanément abandonné et il releva la tête pour plonger hardiment ses yeux bleus d'eau claire dans ceux presque dorés de sa chère et tendre moitié.

« Mione… je ne crie pas comme un augurey, j'ai la voix beaucoup plus grave, et si je t'ai appelée, euh… avertie, euh… dérangée, c'est parce que NOTRE Margaret est en train de faire Godric sait quoi derrière cette fichue porte en fichu chêne vermoulu et que j'ai une petite appréhension, très légère, quand elle me renvoie le mot _Potion_ comme explication à son enfermement. »

La jolie brunette sourit, tendit à son angoissé conjoint la petite boule de nerfs rousse toujours à moitié larmoyante qui reniflait contre son épaule et cogna trois petits coups contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Maggie chérie, essuie tes menottes et montre à papa les jolies potions que tu nous as inventées. »

Les charnières grincèrent, la poignée tourna et la porte récalcitrante s'ouvrit sur une bouille ravie saupoudrée de tâches de rousseur.

« Regarde papa, z'en ai fait une pour toi, une pour moi, une pour maman et bébé Stasia. Ze les aime toutes mais ma préférée, ze crois que c'est la rose. Tu peux l'avoir si tu la veux… »

Derrière l'enfant, était alignée sur le marbre blanc du petit meuble contenant les serviettes et draps de bain une rangée de quatre gobelets transparents dans lesquels flottaient de longs serpentins d'une pâte aux couleurs mélangées et crayeuses.

Une dizaine de tubes de dentifrice étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour des gobelets.

Ronald Weasley devina sans le voir le regard moqueur de la femme de sa vie et répondit au sourire de sa fille par une grimace secrètement soulagée.

« C'est gentil mon lapin. Choisis celle que tu veux pour moi, je la prendrai plus tard. »

Il embrassa l'enfant sur le bout du nez, son épouse sur les lèvres, et attrapa le petit chapeau de paille jaune accroché à la patère derrière la porte pour le visser sur la tête rousse de la fillette dans ses bras.

Puis, serrant toujours contre lui le petit bout de lui et d'Elle déjà plus apaisé, il descendit à pas mesurés l'escalier centenaire de leur petit cottage anglais.

Il avait des rosiers à tailler, une harmonie à contempler et un bonheur à vivre.


End file.
